Linked Through The Strings of Fate
by GangstaSummoner
Summary: Levi has the ability to see the Strings of Fate, but has never been able to see the string that led to his fate. Not until he meets a black haired captain who is just as feisty as him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, everyone! It's been a while since I've written anything. I'm currently a huge AoT fan and Levi and Mikasa would have to be my favorite characters from the show. Of course, I ship them for their badassery. Anyway, this chapter was written on a whim and I'm sure it needs a lot of polishing. Honestly, I had a sudden urge to write about them, but instead of it being a one shot, I wanted it to be really long journey. Fingers cross on me being able to keep the story up. I do hope you all enjoy it! Hopefully, things will get a little better over time. **

**Also, if anyone would like to be my beta, feel free to shoot me a message.**

**Rated T for now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan related.**

**Chapter 1**

"Get the fuck back here kid! Police! Police!" The fruit seller nearly knocks over his cart as he pushes forward to grab me. Only causing his precious, overpriced fruits to tumble to the ground. "Get him!"

I duck and dodge through the crowded streets of Shiganshina, the place I call home and protected by Wall Maria. I've lived on the streets for a very long time and I've never been caught by the military police. I guess you can say my short stature makes me light on my feet. I glance over my shoulder, only to see two soldiers behind me. The Military Police consists of a bunch of drunk slackers and it surprised me that they felt the need to chase after me today. Any other day they would search for me about five minutes and then give up. Today, they are in rare form.

"There should be an alley close by," I mumble to myself. My heart pounds against my chest as I push my way through the crowd. Past a few vendors on my right, I make a sharp turn into an alleyway, but it led to a dead end. "Fuck!" The stone wall before me towers over me, stopping me in my tracks. Suddenly, I turn around when I hear the soldiers' footsteps approaching me from behind.

"We got you now!"

Red strings hang from their bodies loosely. I blink quickly and then rub my eyes, but the red strings were now forming an intricate design. I stumble backwards and my enemies enclose on me. "Seriously, not now!"

The taller soldier stands before me, hand at his waist, ready to pull his gun on me. "Did you really think you could escape that easily?"

"Aren't you tired of this, Levi? I think it's time we finally teach you a lesson," says his partner.

"Tsk, I would like to see you try." I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I consider pummeling the two soldiers, but that is when I notice their backup arriving. This isn't going to be a fair fight. Then again, I am fast after all. I launch myself forward, elbowing the two soldiers in the ribs and ran forward. The backup soldiers circle around me; they are spaced far enough that I can easily slip through. "Get out of my wa-!"

The sound of a fist making contact with nose rings all around me. I topple to the hard ground, my body rolling once or twice. I don't know, but everything is spinning. "F...uck..." I groan while trying to stand up, but my body refuses to cooperate. I manage to roll over onto my back, blood oozes from my nose, smearing onto my sweaty skin. Where did I go wrong?

It doesn't take the soldiers long to gather around me. They all hovers over me with conceited looks on their faces. I just want to see the face of the bastard who punched me, so I can remember who to kill when I get the chance. They all went still, tapping their feet and "giving their hearts" like a trained dog. "Sir!"

"So, you're the guy whose been giving my men such a hard time lately." I can't remember his name, but he is one of the military police captains for our district. Another lame, crooked police. The burly guy's arms are two, no three times the size of my body. No wonder I feel as if I'd been hit in the head with a brick.

"Captain Winters, what would you like us to do with him, sir?"

Captain Winters sighs and shrugs his shoulder. "Do what you wish. Just don't kill him." He folds his arms across his chest and walks away. The soldiers who he left behind starts grinning from the ear to ear. I have a feeling I might not survive whatever they have in store for me.

* * *

Slowly slipping in and out of consciousness, the voices of a man and a woman fill my ears. They seem to be arguing over something. Are they arguing about me?

"Kalura, he is only a child," says the man.

"I know you want to help him, but he can't live here, Grisha. We barely have food for the three of us," the woman replies.

Heavy footsteps move across the room. "Listen, he was pretty beat up when I found him. Do you really want to send him back into the streets? Next time he might not be so lucky. At least let him heal and if he feels comfortable with us, maybe he can be my assistant or something. Anything to keep the kid off the streets."

The woman sighs, defeated. "Fine. Eren could use an older brother." She laughs, "I know how you always wanted more kids."

I take this time to open my eyes, but my vision is blurry and head feels so heavy. The images of their bodies are a hazy mess of distorted colors. I press my palm against my forehead, my skin feels so sore. "Where am I?"

Grisha and Kalura. Yes, that was their names. I can see their figures moving closer to me, until one kneels besides me and suddenly replaces my hand with their own. "How are you...Levi?" Kalura asks.

Her hand feels so warm against my skin. "I'm fine. H-How do you know my name?" I ask, confused as to why I'm here. Last I remember is being ambushed by the military police and some big guy knocking the shit out of me.

"You told us." She looks at Grisha and smiles. "He doesn't have a fever."

Grisha nods his head. "Good to know." Suddenly he places his hand just under my chin, tilting my head from left to right. "Still a little swollen." He then pokes my cheek. "Tender?"

I yank my head away from his grip. The swift movement makes my head start spinning again. "Fuck." I lie back, resting my head against the pillow. "Where am I?"

"You're in our home. I'm Grisha and this is my wife, Kalura."

"I see. You're the doctor who saved everyone from that plague a while back."

Grisha nods his head in agreement and smiles. "That would be me. I found you unconscious on the streets last night. You were pretty beaten up. Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

"Yeah, the weak ass military police decided to jump me." I frown in disgust. If it wasn't for those fucking strings, I could've gotten away. I've always been able to see them. As far back as I can remember, they were always there, connecting to people, weaving in and out into a jungle of thread. An old fortune teller once told me I had a veil over my eyes. I can't see the dead, but I'm able to see the link that leads people to their soul-mates. It's a useless skill to have, until the strings start turning black.

The ties between Grisha and Kalura are strong. The red link between them are tied together tightly. Near the middle of the string, I see another string hanging loosely and disappearing up the stairs. I assume they have children.

Kalura sits on the arm rest near my feet. Her dark brown hair tumbles over her shoulders, falling to the middle of her back. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

Grisha chimes in while walking over to the dinner table. "You really should eat something. You've been out of it for a day."

"I've gone many days without food." I sit up slowly and swing my legs over the side of the small couch. Everything is still a little foggy for me, but I push myself to my feet. I stumble forward and Kalura quickly catches me, steadying me. "I'm fine. I can walk."

"No, please sit down," she insists.

"I need some fresh air."

"Eat something first. You need your strength back," she pleads with me.

"I really need to go," I say as I gently push her away and move toward the front door. I can't stay here. I appreciate their warm hospitality, but I really need to go. Grisha doesn't say anything as he watches me walk toward the door. I wonder what he's thinking. Surely, he knows he can't force someone to stay against their wishes.

A small, squeaky voice catches my attention. "Mom...What's going on?" I look over my shoulder to see a boy no older than nine standing at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing his eyes. I guess all the voices woke him up. He steps forward, looks towards his father and mother and then finally at me. "You're the short guy mama and papa were talking about. You're going to be my big brother."

_I'm not that short._ I sigh to myself and turn around slowly. "Look kid, I don't know what your parents told you, but I'm not going to be your fucking big brother."

"Levi, what if I made a deal with you?" asks Grisha.

"A deal?"

"Yes, if you can stay out of trouble for a week, I will leave you alone."

I know it's an impossible task to complete. If I go back onto the streets, I will have to steal in order to survive. "What if I refuse?"

"Well..." Grisha smiles smugly. "Eat something first and then we will talk about it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Today, we are all going to die. The titans will attack Wall Maria. People will scream and run for their lives, but no one is going to survive. The titans are going to destroy everything. Our house, our friends, even mom and dad. They are all going to die."

Eren screams at the top of his lungs while peeking over the edge of his tiny bed. "Levi, stop saying things like that! No one is going to die! The titans can't get in because the walls are protecting us!"

I'm lying down on a makeshift pallet on the other side of the room. Who would think that I of all people would become part of the Yeager family. I was able to go a week without stealing, but in the process, I was also hungry. Grisha and Kalura slowly integrated me into their home. At first it started with warm meals and fresh clothing. Next thing I know I'm sleeping on the floor next to their son's bed and I must admit it feels really good.

It's been a year. I'm seventeen now and I think I've found my place in the world, but that thought might soon end. I stare at the wooden ceiling above me, a beam extends across the room. If the beam falls right then and there, will my death be quick. My adoptive parents didn't have long on this Earth. The red string connected to Grisha and Kalura is quickly thinning between the two. Kalura's side being much blacker. I think about telling her all the time. Maybe revealing the truth will somehow change her destiny, but she wouldn't believe me.

I roll onto my side and prop my head up with my hand. "I thought you believed in my gift."

"I do, but..." Eren's green eyes wanders to the side. He tries to find the right words to say, but it doesn't come out.

"You're afraid." I sit up, fold my legs into Indian-style and give my younger brother a smile. "I'll protect you, okay? I won't let any of my bad omens hurt anyone in our family."

Eren climbs off his bed and runs over to me. "Pinky promise me. Promise me you won't let mom or dad get hurt."

I find it hard to relate to kids. It's something I'm slowly getting use to. I sigh and entwine my finger with my brother's. "I promise."

"Eren, Levi, time for breakfast!"

Eren's face lights up when he hears his mom calling us down for breakfast. It doesn't take him long to get up and hurry down the stairs to the small kitchen. I can faintly hear Kalura asking him what I was doing. I don't have much to do today, so I decide to get dress and freshen up a bit.

* * *

After doing a little light cleaning, I walk over to the dresser near the lone window in our bedroom, which overlooks the street below. The sun's warmth warms my skin as I pick up the white, silk fabric in my hands. I gently rub it with my thumb. To some people this old piece of cloth meant nothing, but to me it is the only thing I own that reminds me of my past. Honestly, I don't remember much, but this fabric had an 'A' stitched in the corner. Maybe my birth family were of high prestige. Maybe I'm an heir to a wealthy fortune. Hell, maybe this isn't real silk and I've always lived on the streets. As far back as my memories goes, that's where I have always been; the poor, little homeless kid searching for his next meal.

No one taught me how to tie the thing properly and it never crossed my mind to ask Grisha. Not like he would know. Stuffing it into my collar is the way to go. It suits me. I shove my hands into my dark brown slacks and leave the room. Eren, Kalura and Grisha are sitting at the table eating their breakfast. I walk over and grab an apple from the small basket in the middle, before moving over to the sink to give it a rinse. I hate dirty things.

Kalura looks over her shoulder and asks, "Is that all you're going to eat? I made plenty."

I give the apple a quick shake, removing the excess water. "This will do."

"Where are you going?" asks Grisha. He picks up his cup of warm tea and takes a long sip.

"Out." I say after taking a bite of my apple. "I won't be out too late."

"That's what you said last time," says Eren. He looks at me with a sly grin on his face.

I don't say another word before leaving my family to enjoy the rest of their breakfast. I don't get into trouble like I use to, but my mouth seems to be the only thing giving me a problem nowadays. Grisha and Kalura tries their best to break me out of my foul habit of speaking, but I'm at the point in my life where some things really aren't going to change. I'm seventeen for crying out loud. I'm practically an adult.

A lot of kids my age are thinking about joining the military. Some already have. Two of my friends, Isabel and Farlan, lured by the promise of a better life, joined just over a year ago. They wanted me to join them, but at the time...it didn't feel like the right path to follow. And now I'm here wondering what the hell am I going to do with my life.

I'm sure life is a little better for the ones who join the Military Police, but seriously, who wants to join such a corrupt organization in the first place. I rather join the Survey Corps. At least they get to go outside the walls. At least they get a chance to be _free_.

Time is going by so slowly today. There is an eerie calm in the air; almost as if time is standing still. I look up to the graying sky, rain clouds are slowly approaching. In the distance, I can see rain falling well beyond the walls. The sky is getting darker, thunder rumbles in the background, shaking the very ground I'm standing on. _This isn't good._ I hurry as fast as I can in the direction of my home, a few people bump into me on their way to take shelter.

Another round of thunder makes itself known, along with a sharp flash of lightning. I curse to myself, taking shelter under an awning. We've been suffering from a drought for some time now, but today of all days, it wants to rain. It isn't long before the wind starts to pick up. The cool air blowing against my damp clothes makes me even colder.

Another of clap of thunder sounds off, follow by a large explosion towards the south. I feel the building I'm leaning against shake against my back. "What the fuck is going on?" I step out from underneath the awning, into the hard falling rain. People are running in my direction, screaming for their dear life.

"THE TITANS ARE HERE!" I hear someone holler as they bombard past me.

"Titans...in Shiganshina? No..." But the walls are supposed to protect us. The walls are supposed to keep us safe. They are supposed to be impenetrable! With chaos all around me, my body is finding it hard to move. My mind lost in the sea of commotion. "Fucking move!"

I have to get back home. The sound of the blast came from that direction. I hope my family is safe. My body finally decides to listen to my brain, forcing me into the direction of my home. I wonder how many titans have entered the city. How many innocent citizens are dead?

"Hey kid! Where are you going?"

I look over my shoulder to see a member of the military police. I can tell he is a bit shaken up. "Get out of here! Head to the evacuation boats now!"

"No, I have to check on my family!" Before I know it, the guy has his arms wrapped around my waist, attempting to drag me to safety. "Get off of me!" I struggle against his grasp, eventually slipping free. The guy tumbles to ground.

"Suit yourself, kid! Die here for all I care!"

_Fucking coward. _I continue forward, pushing my legs to run faster and faster. My heart feels as if it is going to burst out of my chest, but I push on. Only a few blocks away from my home, body parts litter the streets and blood mixes with the rainwater. I cautiously scan around, looking for any titans. Luckily, I see nothing, but for how long is the question. I turn the corner which leads to our home, only to see the house partially standing.

Something comes over me. A feeling I've never felt before, worry. In a way, I should expect this to happen. Kalura is supposed to die, but Eren and Grisha will live. I really don't want any of it to be true.

I can hear soft whimpers inside the half destroyed home. I push against the door, but it barely moves. I don't want to bring unwanted attention to us, so I take a few steps back and ram my shoulder into the door. It opens just enough for me to slide inside.

"Eren. Grisha. Kalura. Can you hear me?" I step over several fallen beams and nearly tripping over what I thought would've of been walls.

"L-Levi," a haggard voice calls out to me.

Another voice calls for me, one I do recognize. It's Eren. "Eren, is everything okay?"

I follow the sound of my younger brother's weary voice. "It's mom...She's s-stuck. I can't get her out."

When I finally find them, they are near the small door which leads to the basement. I'm sure they were planning to go there for safety. Half of Kalura's body is trapped underneath a large piece of wood. I look at her and she grimaces in the pain. Even if we were able to push it off of her, she wouldn't be able to run. Eren pushes at the wood again, his slim face turning bright red and stained with his tears.

"Levi, leave me." Take Eren and go! "

Eren begins to cry and shakes his head. "No, mom! You're coming with us!"

"Eren, let's go."

He looks at me as if I'm the worst person on the planet. "No!"

"Yes!" I grab Eren by the waist and tosses him onto my shoulder. I look at Kalura she somehow appears content. She nods her head and I turn away.

Eren continues to squirm against me, but I hold onto him as tight as I can. He's heavy, but with all the adrenaline running through my veins, I feel like I can do anything.

"I love you, Eren. Levi, take good care of him."

I stumble outside, with Eren over my shoulder, the scent of rain and smoke lingers in the air. More shrieks can be heard in the distance, along with the trembles of the titans. The ground underneath my feet shakes violently. Eren continues to sob, still fighting for me to let him go. We can't die here.

"I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!"

"Shut up," I say. "Do you want the titans to find us?"

"I don't care! Let me go!"

I gently put him down on the ground, he stares at me with hatred in his eyes. He needs this. He needs someone to knock some sense into him. I ball my hand into a fist and swing hard at my little brother, making contact with his jaw. Eren falls to the ground quickly. His bottom lip begins to quiver uncontrollably. "You need to understand that she will only slow us down! She's giving us a chance to live on! Don't you understand!?"

He only continues to cry while slowly standing to his feet. Eren doesn't look at me before he walks away in the direction towards the boats. His feet seems to drag along the wet pavement. I follow closely behind him, until I start getting a weird feeling, as if we are being followed. I look behind me again only to see a titan turning around the corner, only blocks away from our home. He's tall, 14m tall, short hair and the weirdest smile I've ever seen.

"Shit," I curse to myself. "Eren. Run."

Eren looks over his shoulder and stops in his track. He continues his silent treatment and walks pass me. I grab his wrist, yanking him back, but the titan spots us. The titan's stocky body doesn't move fast, but he looks as if he is stalking his prey...that prey being us. I step backward, eventually walking backwards as fast as I can, but I'm not moving fast enough. The faster we move, the closer it seems to get.

And then Kalura screams loudly, her voice shrieking. She's luring the titan to her and oddly it works. The smiling titan turns his head in the direction of our mother's voice. His large body stalking to the debris pile we once called him. He seems to know exactly where to dig.

"Mom..." Eren's voice cracks when the happy titan pulls Kalura's body from the rubble. I see her slim arms bending against the titan's massive fist, her hands beating against his flesh.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She screams! "NOW!"

And that is exactly what I do. I grab Eren's hand and pull him along, never looking back because I know this is the end. We're never going to see her again. I only hear her death shrills in the background. Her life officially ending just as I had always known it would.

* * *

**A/N: Once again that you for reading! Any suggests, tips or just to say hi, feel free to leave a review or shoot me a message. :)  
**


End file.
